Dear Sirius
by Mafalda Hopkirk 21
Summary: A series of letters written to Sirius Black after he tragically passed through the veil, written by James, Lily, Harry, Remus, and Tonks. Read and review!


**A/N: Just a little thing I wrote after a particularly teary rereading of OOTP. I apologize for any excessive sappiness. Read and review! Thanks =]**

From Nymphadora Tonks Lupin to Sirius Black:

_Dear Sirius,_

_My dear cousin. I sit here crying, mourning you. You've just passed through the veil in the Department of Mysteries and are, dare I say it, dead. I certainly can't believe it. You died as you lived, my darling cousin – a brave man. I don't know what I will do without you. I feel so desolate, and alone. You always understood me, Sirius._

_From when I was a small child, you were always brilliant to me. D'you remember the times you snuck me all those sweets and Mum got pissed? Before I get too far, Sirius, I must apologize for the tear stains- I can't help it. I'm so sorry, it should've been me. You didn't deserve to go, especially after just reconnecting with Harry, and reclaiming your freedom. _

_Don't hit me for being overly sentimental, but I must praise you, I'm afraid, dear cousin. You were so loyal and brave. I always respected that about you. Being there for Remus, during his tough moments. You were unwaveringly dedicated to us, and for that, I am eternally grateful. You were so bloody bright – I'm still jealous. And despite all those years, you were handsome as ever. And now I am to the most difficult part of your life – your time in Azkaban – but this shows your greatest trait: your resilience. You stayed alive, you knew you were innocent. I never believed the shit they wrote in the paper – I always believed Mum. _

_I want you to know, Sirius, that you have been cleared of all charges. _The Prophet _announced it this morning. The Ministry at least concedes that – although too late, I must add, bitterly. I miss you so much. I love you, my dear cousin._

_Love, _

_Tonks_

From Harry Potter to Sirius Black:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I can't believe that you've … passed through the veil. I write this incredulously. I feel like I need to talk to you, Sirius. I knew you for so short a time, and that will be something I lament the rest of my life. You knew me so well, and I see some of my impetuousness came from you. You were my connection to my parents, Sirius, and now that's gone. I can't wrap my head around that fact. I don't know if I'll ever accept it._

_You were the closest thing I ever got to a brother, and the best bloody godfather anyone could ask for. You advised me when I needed it, and for that, I thank you. You were my family, Sirius. I feel so alone. _

_I want to thank you for what you did for my parents, and your unfaltering loyalty to your best friends. You spent twelve years of your life perishing in a prison to them, only clinging to sanity because of the knowledge you were innocent. And on top of that, you subsisted on rats for a year, to help me. You have been so self-sacrificing and I will always remember that. I write this in vain that it will help me reconcile myself to the fact that you are gone, and that it may bring me closer to you. Selfish purposes, I know. Nothing like your altruism – you should be venerated as a saint. _

_Dumbledore will be here shortly, so I have to pack. But I want you to know that I know that you'll always be with me. I know I didn't say this often, but I love you. Thank you for everything._

_Love, Harry_

From Remus Lupin to Sirius Black:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I sorrowfully write this letter to you in hopes that I will accept your passing. Alas, I cannot. You are a part of me, Sirius, my best friend. This is my feeble attempt to thank you for all that you have done for me – and that, my friend, is unquantifiable. You have been immeasurably kind and loyal to me over our thirty years of friendship. Yes, even those while you languished in Azkaban, I thought of you everyday. _

_I cannot possibly believe nor can I accept the fact that you've passed through the veil tonight, again, because of your bravery. You are the greatest man I know, Sirius – your goodness of character never fails to astound me. I am able to write this letter to you, now, because of you. All those times you stayed with me because of my "furry little problem," as James would say. Merlin, I miss him too. And you, now. Why is it that all my friends are taken unceremoniously from me? I am now forced to face life alone. I love Tonks, as you know, you perceptive fool, but my best friends who knew me are now gone, and that has created a void in me. It is irreparable. Only memories of you and James can dull the ache, I fear._

_I feel sorry for your godson, our dear Harry. He knew you so little and you were ripped away cruelly. He has not had the joy I have been fortunate enough to experience knowing you. I will try to fill the large shoes you have left, as a role model, for him – I will give him my counsel if he seeks it. I dearly love the boy, as you do. Did. I can't grasp the past tense with you. This is so difficult._

_My eloquence will take me no farther. I love you very much, Sirius. You are always with me, and I will join you, mate, not too long from now. I hope you and James are having fun._

_Love, _

_Moony _

From Lily Evans Potter to Sirius Black:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I really hope no one will happen across this letter anytime soon – that means you will have passed, and I hope it does not come to that for many years, my dear. You are wonderful, Padfoot, and I do hope you have a long life. I don't know why you insisted on us writing letters about one another, but nevertheless, I'll have a go at it._

_You have been an endlessly loyal, loving friend to both me and James – I am so grateful to you. I may not have been … amicable, to say the least, with you before James and I started dating, but after I got to know you, I learned how brilliant you are. You are the best friend anyone could ask for – I sincerely mean that. You have stood by James and me even as our lives have become wrought with misfortune. We owe you so much, and I fear I will never be able to repay your kindness and faithfulness to us. You are one of a kind. _

_You are coming over for Harry's first birthday in a few hours, and I look forward to seeing you. As for Harry, I can vouch that you are one hell of a godfather, and he will love you endlessly when he's older, I'm sure. Hopefully you will be able to advise him wisely, and not advise him in the nearest location of Firewhiskey and girls. Regardless, you were the perfect choice for godfather and should anything happen to James or me, we know you will take care of him well. _

_Sirius, I hope to grow old in age with you and James and Remus. Maybe you'll have settled down by then? You always were a restless spirit. How ironic that would be if you did. Ah, I hear the cake going off – well, I'll end this before you get a burnt cake for Harry's birthday! _

_Sirius, I love you dearly. You are like a brother to me._

_Lots of love,_

_Lily _

From James Potter to Sirius Black:

_Dear Sirius,_

_You are my best friend and my brother. I am your family. You will always have me, and have become part of me. You know me better than I know myself. I am so thankful for the day I stumbled upon you on the Hogwarts Express, over a decade ago. Over the past 15 years, you have become my other half. I desperately hope that this letter will never be read, until we are long dead after leading fruitful, happy lives._

_I'm afraid my letter turns maudlin here, Padfoot – but I can't help it, because it's all true. You brave, brave bloke, you would do anything for me, I know. As I would for you. You have been unfailingly loyal and kind and generous and selfless to everyone. What you have done for Lily and me is unbelievable. Only a saint would do so. _

_I should pray that I would never be the cause of your death – although I know you would gladly die for me, foolhardily, if I may say so, Padfoot. Please, should I pass away, don't do anything reckless. You deserve a happy life. You have suffered enough as it is._

_You arrive tonight to celebrate Harry's birthday – and I'm so excited to see you. I haven't seen you since…. Yesterday! A long time for us, eh?_

_At any rate, I want you to know, Sirius, that you are a wonderful man. Always have been, and I'm sure you always will be. I wouldn't have entrusted Harry to you and made you his godfather, now would I? _

_Sirius, I love you more than words can convey. You are my brother._

_Love, _

_James a.k.a. Prongs_

_THE DAILY PROPHET _article entitled: "BLACK CLEARED POSTHUMOUSLY!"

_Sirius Black, who passed away yesterday in the Department of Mysteries, has been posthumously cleared of the charges he had of killing Peter Pettigrew and the twelve Muggles all those years ago. It has been many years that this loyal man has been wrongly convicted of this egregious crime. He spent twelve years perishing in Azkaban, and only survived, ostensibly, because of his innocence. He was a good man who always tried to help those around him and was brave and an excellent friend, according to those closest to Black. He was part of the popular group, The Marauders, during his years at Hogwarts – close friends with the deceased James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and werewolf Remus Lupin. He famously held different views than those of his parents on matters of blood. He ran away from home at the age of sixteen to live with Potter. He was godfather to the reputed Chosen One, Harry Potter. After all these years of hardship and suffering, Black finally rests in peace, having died fittingly: as a hero. _


End file.
